


礼物

by StrangerJia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerJia/pseuds/StrangerJia
Summary: 伪4p，扎发伦、负伤兵伦、14伦x利威尔（现代背景）蒙眼猜道具，双/龙





	礼物

利威尔提着两个跟身高不大相符的大塑料袋推开家门，刚刚把塑料袋放在门口的置物架上，身子就被男人硕大的躯体紧紧压在了门口的墙上。他条件反射性地挣脱了一下，却在嗅到对方身上熟悉的汗臭味后及时止住了袭向男人后颈的手，转而摸了摸对方的后颈。  
“干什么？大白天的发什么情？”  
男人把脸埋在利威尔头顶的发旋上，深吸了一口气。“想你了。”他颇为老实的答道。  
利威尔的身上总是有一股好闻的香皂气息，但是又和家里的沐浴露味道不大相同。这种味道是清新的、洁净的，一种混着柠檬与马鞭草的皂感香。艾伦曾经偷偷怀疑过利威尔是不是私下用了什么香水，却在无数次翻查家里的秘密角落之后放弃了这个猜想。  
“我就出去买个菜而已，你是什么还没断奶的小鬼吗？”  
“今天是七夕节啊。”艾伦佯作委屈地在利威尔脸上啾了一口，把对方的身体整个地圈在了怀里，然后一本满足地欺身而上，用脚将利威尔的两腿分开，低头啃咬起他小巧但厚实的耳垂。  
利威尔虽然眼带三白，耳垂倒是出人意料得有肉——不，准确地来说，利威尔身上是该有肉的地方就有肉。那耳垂包裹着利威尔全身上下硕果仅存的一点脂肪，虽然跟本人的身材似的小而精致，但总有几分肉嘟嘟的垂坠感。他闲暇时刻就最喜欢拿手玩弄对方的这个部位。古人总说耳鬓厮磨，鬓是岁月如梭，耳则是最接近颈部要害的位置。这个地方的皮肤格外敏感，神经纤维在皮下纵横交错，哪怕是气息的吞吐都能引起身体主人极大的反应。也就艾伦胆大，敢打利威尔这个部位的主意。  
“七夕节外头人多吗？”  
“你在说什么蠢话。”利威尔伸手推了推艾伦的胸膛，只可惜刚刚搬过重物的手还发着麻，手心两道泛白的压痕尚未褪去，倒显得这是某种轻飘飘的欲拒还迎。艾伦到了这个年纪，全身上下肌肉虬结，体型魁梧，早已不是当年那个利威尔随便就踹倒在地上的调查兵了。利威尔那点微乎其微的反抗被他轻易化解在自己怀中。  
“七夕外头人怎么可能少？超市打折的和牛肉都没人抢了。”他说着，比划了一下袋子的大小。“这么大袋的东西，总共不到两百块，还送了一瓶清洁剂。”  
艾伦看着对方谈到打折和清洁之后透着微光的小眼神，有些忍俊不禁。“晚上吃什么？”  
“炖个汤，椰子煲鸡。今天的牛肉看起来很不错，就煎个牛排——别那样看着我，我知道你不爱吃牛排，所以还买了排骨。另外再炒一个四季豆，可能再加一个蔬菜。”  
“七夕节居然做我最不爱吃的西餐，我太难过了。”  
“别在我这里假惺惺的，你又不是不知道你那位好兄弟有多么爱吃芝士汉堡里的牛肉。”  
“所以就要委屈我吗？”  
利威尔只觉得一阵无语。“你是小朋友吗？难道七夕节要给你准备什么礼物吗？”他灰蓝色的眼睛上掠过一丝笑意，带点挪揄地看着艾伦。“想要什么？玫瑰？皮带？打火机？还是……我？”  
“小朋友才做选择，我们成年人全都要。”说着，艾伦的一只手已经悄悄地钻进了利威尔的裤腰之中。利威尔今天出门出得急，又不是去办重要的事务，就简单地套了件黑T恤，下身配深色牛仔裤。黑T是早些时候买的，利威尔最近又长胖了些，看起来有些紧绷，完美地勾勒出他漂亮的胸肌。下半身的牛仔裤更不必说，显得他纤纤细腰，不足盈盈一握。  
艾伦的手从他腰窝和牛仔裤之间的缝隙里进入，一下子抓住了利威尔白白嫩嫩的屁股，在手里揉搓，任那两个肉团不断变形。利威尔顿时从鼻息间溢出了一声难以抑制的呻吟。  
“别在这里，去床上……”  
利威尔浑身上下都瘦，劲瘦，肌肉条理分明的瘦。唯有臀部仿佛是收藏了全身上下多余的脂肪，又挺又翘，软软嫩嫩。艾伦最喜欢玩他这里。他手大，往往一只手就可以握住大半，抓在手里肆意玩弄。  
这头不算是利威尔的敏感点， 只可惜利威尔脸皮薄，每次艾伦的手往那里一搁，他就瞬间联想到这只手与一些过于美妙的记忆，关于这只手是如何掰开他的臀缝，扩张他的小穴，在他的臀缝之间上下滑动，穴口内进进出出，把他的腿间弄得一片水淋淋。又或者，这只手是如何用力把他按在身下，一边顶弄，一边“啪啪”地用力拍他的屁股。等那白皙的皮肤被折腾红了，又轻柔地按摩抚摸一下他屁股的肌肤。每每利威尔此时就放松了警惕，紧绷的臀肉也放松下来，此时突然又是一巴掌下来，打得利威尔浑身一激灵，又痛又爽。  
艾伦轻笑一声，身处一根手指探了探利威尔身后的穴。那处俨然已经分泌出许多黏腻的液体。他无视利威尔杀人的眼神，抽出手指，往利威尔唇上抹了两道。他低下头，在利威尔被透明液体弄得水润发亮的唇上亲了一口，“里头都发大水了。”  
利威尔双颊染上两分羞恼。他狠狠地瞪了一眼艾伦，只可惜写满了欲望的双眼看起来毫无说服力。他阴着脸，把嘴凑到艾伦的衬衣上把那些乱七八糟的体液蹭掉。  
艾伦几乎要被爱人可爱的反应逗乐了。他搂住利威尔被亲得发软的身体，一把扒下他的裤子，轻轻地放在地上，让利威尔翻了个身，从而让利威尔以背后位对着他。所幸地上铺了厚厚的毯子，即使是双膝跪地也不会让人觉得地面冰凉、膝盖刺痛。  
即使是被就着背后位干了许多次了，每一次他都还是会感到有些惊慌。把背后的要害处交出去带来的是强烈的不安全感，他在前头低着头，也不知道艾伦在背后折腾什么东西。但利威尔不想承认的是这样的快感确实更为强烈。未知带来的不仅是不安全感，更是成倍于普通体位的愉悦。  
他草草地做了几下扩张，便掏出自己的阳具，一插到底。  
插入的那一刻两个人都发出了一声满足的喟叹。艾伦惊异于那处的紧致与温软湿滑。利威尔则是被撞得闷哼一声，即使是肉穴昨夜已经被蹂躏了一个晚上，吃下艾伦的巨物时依然有些力不从心。艾伦的性器太长太粗，这样直直捅进来不仅一下子碾过利威尔穴里位置较浅的几个敏感点，更是凶狠地撞在最深处的穴心上，顶得利威尔几乎觉得喉间泛起一片干呕，当然比起反胃更多的是突如其来而让人难以承受的快感。  
“艾伦……”他禁不住出声求饶。“慢点……顶到胃了……”  
“你那儿比你想象中厉害多了。不仅又热又滑，还知道自己吸我。”艾伦不紧不慢地插着，抽空出来调笑一句。“捅不穿的。”说着，他突然全根抽出，大开大合地操了起来。  
比起一开始的眩晕，操了几个回合之后自然是快感占了上风。艾伦的龟头处不算特别直，带了个弧度，微微向上翘起。这种形状有个名字，叫做做“金钩”。每次插进去的时候都能准确地在利威尔的G点上作威作福。  
艾伦感受到利威尔的小穴不断地收缩，前头的性器也颤颤巍巍地肿胀了起来，尤不满足，变换着角度戳刺着利威尔穴内的不同位置。几番刺激敏感点之后利威尔被干的已经有些神志不清了，身前的性器颤巍巍地鼓胀起来，全身上下都哆嗦着，两双手无力地支撑在地面，有些使不上力。  
“压倒你那儿了吗？”艾伦却不放过他，下身不断挺动着。“要不要我再努力一下？”  
嘴上貌似是一个疑问句，然而说完之后艾伦却罔顾利威尔的疯狂摇头，加大了下身冲撞的力度。  
“压到了……磨到了……啊……别压那儿……啊——！”利威尔仿佛畏惧这排山倒海铺天盖地而来的快感，脸涨得通红，哆嗦着向前爬动了一下，竟真从那巨物的鞭笞下挣脱出来。艾伦却不慌张，紧随其后向前移动，最后反而进得更深了一些。“不行了……嗯啊……艾伦……”  
他拍了拍利威尔的屁股。“别停，继续往前，到那边置物架去。”  
“唔啊……好、好大……”利威尔手脚并用地往前爬，一边爬前头的性器一边流出一点透明的汁水滴在地上，搞脏了地毯。他耻于看见自己制造的一片狼藉，也无力去想地毯最后应该怎么清理，只能全神贯注地一点一点向前爬。  
映入眼帘的首先是一个大纸箱，外头用黑色的塑胶布稳稳当当地封住，中间被利器划开了一道，露出了里头的东西。利威尔还没看清是什么，整个纸箱就被艾伦一把拽到了身边。  
“我的七夕礼物，”艾伦看着玻璃上倒映着自己的身影，那人笑的有些不怀好意。“两个都收到了。”  
利威尔浑身汗涔涔地倒在地上，还陷入在快感之中，根本无法听清艾伦说了什么，只是感觉艾伦停下了自己的动作，有些不满地咕哝了一句“臭小鬼”。然后眼前一黑——艾伦不知道从哪里拿来了一条黑纱布，蒙住了他的眼睛。  
视觉的缺失让身体的感官更加明显了，利威尔后穴忍不住紧张地收缩了一下，喉咙有些干渴，问道，“你干什么？”  
“我在享用我的七夕礼物。”艾伦还在那里窸窸窣窣地翻着黑箱子，次啦一声，貌似是什么塑料包装被拆封了。“一个在我手上，另一个，”他暧昧地笑笑，“套在我鸡巴上。”  
利威尔喉间溢出一丝呻吟。他神识依旧游荡在不知名的云间，回味着刚才的快感。艾伦说了什么，他压根没认真听。  
艾伦只好拍了一下利威尔的屁股，强迫他听自己说话。“你来猜猜我从箱子里拿出了什么道具，给你三次机会，我也会给你一点提示。”他的手指一路往下，到了两人的结合处，打了一个圈。“你要是猜对了，这东西就不会用在你身上。”  
利威尔这才反应过来艾伦的话，震惊得眼睛都大了一点。他刚想说点什么，艾伦一个挺腰，脱口而出变成了一句呻吟。  
“第一样，提示：这是一个放进你身体的东西，会自己动。”  
利威尔被搅成浆糊的脑子根本无法支持他做复杂的思考，只能凭借着自己的本能和对情趣道具的理解随便蒙。“按摩棒？”他脱口而出。  
“答对了！怎么样？是不是还挺简单的？”艾伦听起来倒并不可惜。“订单金额太大，商家送了个小按摩棒。我们来看看下一个。”他翻找了一下，又传来另一阵窸窣的声音。  
“第二样，提示：这是一个放进你身体的东西，但不会自己动。”  
“你这是什么破提示？”利威尔怒道。“情趣安全套？”  
“不对哦。”  
“捆绑绳？”  
“不对，我都说了是放进你身体里的东西啊。”  
“跳蛋？”  
艾伦有些无奈地抽出了自己的性器。“利威尔桑，能不能认真一点？我说了不会自己动啊。”说着，他把那东西在利威尔眼前晃了一晃，“原本想放你一马的，现在来不及了。”  
利威尔眼前蒙着黑布，看不清那是什么东西，隐隐约约看见一个圆圈的形状。他有些困惑地等待艾伦的插入。前半截并无任何异常，等到艾伦全根插入，才感觉到些微有些不同。穴口处好像被某种小刷子一般的东西轻轻地刮了一下，带点刺痛，但更多的还是痒。利威尔屏住呼吸，一个名字在他心里浮现出来。  
——羊眼圈。  
“艾伦……别用这个……我受不住了……”  
艾伦不置可否，伸手堵住了利威尔性器的小孔。“等下还有很多道具，可别太刺激了。”他若有所思地说道，阳具顶在利威尔的G点上，然后小幅度地动了起来。  
“啊——！艾伦……太痒了……拿下来……啊……嗯……”  
太痒了，实在是太痒了。羊眼圈的软毛在他的穴口进进出出，不断抚平着小穴周围的褶皱，偶尔有一两根偏硬的毛发扎得他有一两分刺痛，但相比于那痒意，实在不算什么了。唯有痒意最难搔。  
他伏在地上，向后伸手掰开自己的臀肉，企图用这种方式摆脱羊眼圈的骚扰。可惜这样只会让艾伦更加起了欺负他的兴致。  
“别磨了……别磨了……艾伦……啊……”他眼角被刺激出了一连串的泪珠，颇有几分可怜，身下挺立的性器和不断流着水的后穴却又让他多了几分淫靡。仿佛是刚刚破处的稚子与千帆过尽的荡妇勾结，有着一副开发成熟的肉体与纯净无暇的心灵。  
“这样就不行了吗吗？”艾伦摸了摸利威尔的头。“更刺激的还在后头啊。”说着，他抽出性器，利威尔以为他要把东西摘下来了，还没来得及舒口气，艾伦的性器又冲了进来——他把羊眼圈调了调大小，卡在了自己的冠状沟处。  
这下刺激更强烈了。肉穴内壁的敏感度比起穴口可要强了好几倍。利威尔只觉得后穴又痒又爽，敏感点被不断刺激着，内壁也被软毛刮的发麻，两者组合起来真是让人欲仙欲死。  
他浑身上下痉挛起来。一阵阵快感从脊椎骨自下而上窜入大脑中枢。可身前的出口又被死死堵着，想要释放却无法释放。他回过头，哀求出声。“艾伦……”  
“兵长实在是太敏感了，耐力还是需要训练啊。身为大人，这点都忍不了怎么行呢？”  
艾伦貌似烦恼地叹了一口气，也不再折磨利威尔，大开大合地操了几下，次次都往利威尔的敏感点上顶，顶的对方嗷嗷直叫，然后在抽出性器的同时挪开自己堵住利威尔尿孔的手。  
“啊啊啊啊——！！”  
“你们在干什么？”  
那一刻利威尔的大脑一片空白，似乎只有身前断断续续吐精的性器是真实存在的。他浑身湿透，仿佛在40度的烈日下去操场跑了10公里，跑得气喘吁吁、浑身酥软。膝盖早已跪不住地伏在了地板上。身前身后的地毯上全是水渍，深了一大片。他伏在地上，脸就趴在那一块被他的榨出的汁水染出的污渍上，鼻尖还能闻到自己精液的腥味。  
他又哆嗦了一下，仿佛身体还在回味着刚才的快感。  
“在做爱。”艾伦倒是恬不知耻地从箱子里掏出了第三个东西。“第三样，提示：这是放进你身体里的，自己也不会动。”  
“你他妈昨天晚上做了那么久，现在又给自己加餐？”14岁的艾伦推着负伤兵的轮椅走进了屋子里，年轻人总是脾气大，他丢下轮椅，大步冲上前去，把扎发伦手上的道具一把抢了过来，徒留负伤兵一个人坐在轮椅上和利威尔大眼瞪小眼。  
利威尔心里放松了许多，正想夸奖一下14伦的体贴正直，就听见他义正言辞地对扎发伦说：“你去把负伤兵推进去，轮到我了。”  
紧接着他拽下自己的裤子，将手上的狼牙棒安全套戴好，把利威尔翻了个身，就着湿润的小穴插了进去。年轻人带着怒气的冲撞总是略显鲁莽，他急吼吼地一杆进洞，然后四处转动着性器的方向，探索着利威尔的敏感点。  
年轻人毕竟是年轻人，虽然技术没有扎发伦那般好，但他是靠自己的猛劲取胜的。裹上了狼牙棒的性器显得硕大无比，软刺轻而易举地撞在利威尔的敏感处，让他不由短促地叫了出来。“艾伦……你……不行……”  
“为什么他就可以，我不行？”艾伦脸上有些委屈，胯下的动作却是不同于脸上的凶狠，一发一发直冲靶心。“兵长，这样不公平。”  
肉体的啪啪声、后穴噗嗤噗嗤的水声，与另外两个人在门口看热闹一般的眼神让利威尔的羞耻心发作。他面色红似云霞，嘴角一抹诞液缓缓淌下，紧咬着牙关不肯叫出声，却在身后那人愈发狠戾的撞击下急促地叫了出来。  
“唔……啊……艾伦……轻点……”  
“对我也不公平。”拒绝了扎发伦推他回房间的邀请，负伤兵推着轮椅移动到了利威尔身边。“你什么时候弄完了轮到我？”  
“你看不起谁？”示威一般，14岁的艾伦又是一个使劲。利威尔本来看向天空涣散的眼神慢慢聚焦，和负伤兵俯视的眼睛正面接触。又是一阵羞耻感袭来，利威尔只好用手捂住了眼睛，双腿却默认似的放荡地缠住了艾伦的腰。  
“啊……嗯……唔……啊，啊——！！！”  
艾伦抬头，愤怒地朝负伤兵大喊，“你干什么？”刚刚不知为何，负伤兵突然将利威尔从地上抱起，扶在了自己腿上。  
“我说了我也要来。”负伤兵指了指自己的腿，向利威尔示意。“我的腿不好，自己动。”  
旁边激动的14伦被扎发伦一把拦住，“年轻人给我看着，学着点。”他一拍小艾伦的脑袋。“就你只知道横冲直撞的乱干，看看人家怎么玩的。”小艾伦朝他呲牙咧嘴，做出了一个凶狠的表情。  
利威尔的性器还硬得直淌水，后穴更是一片泥泞。性器的突然离开让他有些无所适从。他的手被牵引着，摸到了负伤兵胯下半挺的巨物。可那牵着他的手却突然没了动作。一抬头，负伤兵正似笑非笑地看着他。  
不知道心里突然哪里多出来的一股渴望，利威尔解开负伤兵艾伦的裤子拉链，将那东西放了出来。那东西在他手里硬生生地又大了一圈。他咬咬牙，跨坐在负伤兵身上，小心翼翼地避开了他受伤的腿，将性器对准后穴，往下一坐——  
“唔啊……”  
淫液飞溅开来。利威尔眉眼半阖地盯着负伤兵，呼吸间满是淫欲。对方给予了他一个半是鼓励半是责怪的微笑。“怎么这么着急？下次一点一点来。”然后露出了得了便宜卖乖的无辜眼神。  
利威尔咬咬牙，试图起身，负伤兵手上突然用力掐住利威尔的乳头。利威尔猝不及防地叫出声来，腿一软跌坐下去，性器进的愈发深了。负伤兵这一下掐得毫不留情面，既狠而准，那乳头一下子红肿起来，娇俏地挺立在白皙的胸膛上。  
利威尔剐了负伤兵一眼，随后上下开始动作起来。这个体位的好处在于性器进的更深，他还可以自己控制速率，控制它触碰自己身体里的敏感点。这种“有计划”的快感相比其他而言是温润而舒服的，和那种身体完全失控的快感各有各的妙处。  
谁知他玩了一会儿，负伤兵反而不满意了。他从那个纸箱子里拿出最后一样道具，往利威尔乳尖一夹。利威尔失控地叫了出声，“艾伦——那个不行——”  
利威尔的乳头格外敏感，往往艾伦胯下顶弄，上头用力吸吸他的乳尖，利威尔没过多久就会呻吟着泄了艾伦满手。如果在上头用力吸吮乳尖的同时，艾伦下身再挺动着一下，利威尔会立刻抖动着性器，喷洒出一股股乳白色的精液。  
更何况现在艾伦使用的是金属制的乳夹，冰凉冷硬的质地夹的乳尖愈发疼痛了。乳尖下还垂了两个小铃铛，他晃晃身体，铃铛也跟着晃一下。悦耳的叮当声让他更加羞愧，不堪其苦地低下了头。  
负伤兵拽了一下乳夹上垂下来的小铃铛，好奇地回头问扎发伦，“这旁边的按钮是什么？”  
扎发伦暧昧一笑，“好东西，你试一下就知道了。”  
负伤兵于是毫无心理负担地按了下去。谁知一按，利威尔就伏在他身上浑身痉挛了起来，胸前的铃铛发出了一阵一阵清脆的声音。“啊……唔……”  
负伤兵自己也被吓了一跳，“通电？”他趁利威尔不注意，向上顶弄了两下。上下的敏感点同时被照顾到，利威尔只觉得这快感强烈到他无法承受，大口喘息了起来，脸上飘起了两分熟悉的红。  
“我还硬着，我也要一起来。”  
利威尔闻言，惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。他感到自己泛着凉意的臀部，有一只温暖火热的大手覆在上面，轻轻揉搓。随后那手向后探去，来到他正吞吐着另一根硕大阳具的小穴处，在边缘划了一个圈，激起一涟漪的鸡皮疙瘩，不急不慢地按压着穴口，然后轻轻探入一根手指。  
他终于无法克制，失声叫了出来：“艾伦！”身后顿时又多了一个指节。  
年轻人到底是沉不住气，扩张了一下，感觉差不多了，便提枪直入。他炙热燃烧的呼吸喷洒在利威尔的耳际，“对不起。”年轻人诚恳而无耻地道歉说，“是兵长太色情了。”  
利威尔的斥责被一阵阵喘息与呻吟取代。因为扩张做的很好，利威尔对于疼痛的感觉其实并不是非常强烈。反而前头性器被负伤兵握在手里，胸腔的乳头在乳夹的夹捏和拉扯下变得红肿不堪。后面两个性器共同顶弄，轮流刺激着他的内壁和穴心。一时间他被着相互对冲的洪流卷入一片汹涌情潮。  
此时不管是他身下的负伤兵还是身后的14岁艾伦，都无法游刃有余地继续调笑利威尔，而是满头汗珠、相互不服输的埋头苦干。紧致的内穴和与其他性器相互摩擦的感觉好得让人发狂。负伤兵额上青筋暴起，14伦则瞪大了眼睛，性器轮流重重地冲撞着G点，让他们之间的利威尔成为汉堡包、三明治中最鲜美的肉排，在上下双层面包的夹击下被操出美味的汁水。  
扎发的艾伦也按捺不住地走进，他裤子还没提过去，就松松垮垮地落在膝盖处。利威尔显然是被干得失神了，看见逐渐走进的艾伦也没有任何反应。艾伦也不介意，只是用手抚慰着自己再次硬起来的性器。  
他把自己的龟头用手扶着，往利威尔嘴边送，却因为害怕利威尔在快感中无意间一口咬断他的宝贝，最后遗憾地叹了一口气，然后控制着自己的性器，把尿道口流出来的透明诞液全部擦在了利威尔的嘴唇上。  
利威尔只是仰着头无助地喘息呻吟着。后穴里不断进出的两根阳具占据了他的全部心神，嘴唇半张，露出里头粉嫩的小舌头，上面亮晶晶的全是艾伦的精水。  
突然负伤兵和14伦都剧烈喘息起来，腰像发动机一样疯狂上下挺动着。利威尔无声地尖叫起来，眼角的泪控制不住地向下淌，身前的性器已经射了许多次，射不出来什么东西了。终于他们两人低吼一句，尽数射在了利威尔体内。  
利威尔只觉得两股强力的液体冲向了自己身体深处的穴心，过于可怕的快感让他的后穴不断筋挛、蜷缩、蠕动，最终全部化成神经冲动从脊椎骨流向他前方的性器，然后他腰肢一软，阳具抖动了一下，终究无法控制地射了出来，让负伤兵的腹部平白多了两道白痕。  
扎发伦也是到极限了，也不憋着，手飞速地撸动了几下，将精液全部喷射在利威尔的脸上。乳白色的精液从利威尔的鬓角留下，然后经过颧骨、瘦削的脸颊、下颌骨……  
他低笑一声，亲了亲利威尔。“这份七夕礼物我收下了，”他说，“谢谢款待。”


End file.
